Stay
by volandkl08
Summary: Songfic, oneshot Ginny knows Harry's cheating


**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**

**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**

Ginny slumped her head against the window. Please, let Draco be busy doing something. Don't call now. Harry's due home any minute.

**It's just another call from home**

**And you'll get it and be gone**

**And I'll be crying**

Harry walked in and Ginny perked up. She rushed over to greet him. "Draco needs ro get together to fill out the report on that raid last week, I just stoped in to change real quick and to tell you i might be late.

**And I'll be begging you, baby**

**Beg you not to leave**

Ginny slumped onto the ground as Harry changed in a frenzy. Getting ready for Draco… he hadn't even said hello. "Ginny?" She heard Harry say and her head picked up. She stumbled into the room only to see Harry look stunning in a gorgeous baby blue dress shirt slate slacks. He had the a tie around his neck tied in a messy knot. Broken hearted Ginny swiftly straightend his tie. Ginny sent him a pleading look, hoping he would see it and stay, but Harry ignored it.

**But I'll be left here waiting**

**With my Heart on my sleeve**

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years**

**And I think I'm dying**

Her fingers lingered on Harry's chest, ghosting over the smooth almost perfect skin sending shivers down Harry's back. Harry squirmed "Not now, I gotta go meet Draco." Ginny frowned, wrinkles creasing in her forehead, as she smoothed Harry's shirt. Harry smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving. No goodbye- how typical.

**What do I have to do to make you see**

**She can't love you like me?**

Ginny locked the door, out of habit, and slumped against the door. Why did Harry like Draco like he did? He was with Ginny, dammit! He had chosen Ginny when Draco was groveling over Blaise. Ginny had always been there when Harry needed it… what was different now? Draco called Harry every insult he could think of, made him feel like crap… and suddenly that's changed? Suddenly now Dracos is most important in Harry's life… though Draco could never love Harry like Ginny could.

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

'Am I not good enough for him?' Ginny thought raking her nails over her arms. It was comforting to her… ever since she was brainwashed that cutting yourself meant you were crazy so Ginny invented scratching her arms till she bled as a way of comfort without the craziness. Ginny shuddered as the pain sunk in and unwanted thoughts filled her head. Harry and Draco couldn't be… NO no Harry wouldn't do that to her… right?

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

So why does every time Draco calls, Harry goes? And if it was friendship, why wasn't Ginny allowed to go. Surely she wasn't so repulsive so that they would ditch her? Ginny bit her lip as tears poured down her face. She couldn't take it.

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby, why don't you stay**

The secrecy wasn't needed, if only Harry would talk to her. If only he would explain it… but he wouldn't. He didn't care about Ginny, she was only Harry's safety blanket to use whenever any of Harry's obvious affairs fell threw… and the worst part is- Harry knew that Ginny would never leave. She was taught as a child to stick to a relationship regardless of how bad it was. So Harry would continue his affairs until they ended… but his and Draco's relationship just seemed to get stronger as time passed.

**You keep telling me, baby**

**There will come a time**

**When you will leave her arms**

**And forever be in mine**

Ginny had tried confronting Harry but all he did was promise that he was trying to have fun, make memories, but in the end it was their relationship that would surpass the little flings. If anything –Harry said- it would make their love stronger… there would be more trust, and more acceptance.

**But I don't think that's the truth**

**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**

Ginny didn't believe him though, and she hated the feeling that she was being used. She was a good person right? Sure, she didn't think she was beautiful or anything. But surely the long red hair and the gorgeous wide brown eyes and sweet disposition made her somewhat bearable to be around?

**It's too much pain to have to bear**

**To love a man you have to share**

Ginny tried to wipe some of the tears away with the back of her hand and use her other hand to muffle the sobs. She couldn't take being second best! All she wanted was to be loved by someone! Was that too hard to ask for? Why couldn't Harry do that?

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

Baby, why don't you stayGinny needed something… and since Harry didn't allow alcohol in his house… the second best was meds. Harry needed medication for the strong migraines he obtained after living with visions for so long. So Ginny willed herself to stand and stumbled to the bathroom when she saw herself… really saw herself.

**I can't take it any longer**

She looked terrible and Ginny was stricken with horror. What had she become? Ginny grabbed her coat and headed out… she had to get out… finally.

**But my will is getting stronger**

**And I think I know just what I have to do**

**I can't waste another minute**

Ginny raced to the green houses… she needed to be alone with her pain. Her anger. She began to punch the tree with all she had when she heard a meek "Ginny?" Ginny whotld around and saw Neville. Sweet, innocent, caring Neville. Ginny smiled and wiped her bloody hands on her coat. "Hey Neville." Ginny looked at the tree and said "Whoops." Neville laughed but then said "Your hands… they're bloody." Ginny looked at her hands and then back at Neville… why did he care? "Yea I guess they are." But Ginny was surprised when Neville pulled out some bandages "Here, let me bandaged them." he said quietly then blushed "I-If that's a-alright." Ginny smiled shyly "Thanks Neville, that would be great."

**After all that I've put in it**

**I've given you my best**

**Why does she get the best of you**

**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

Harry looked annoyed at Ginny when she didn't get a response "Hello! Ginny! Did you hear me? I'm leaving." he said, pacing impatiently until Ginny poked her head out of the closet "I heard you, that's fine, I'm going over to Neville's." Harry titled his head and looked in the closet and was surprised to see boxes piled up. Harry looked at Ginny "What the hell?" Ginny grinned "Oh I thought I told you, you must have been too busy with Draco. I'm moving in with Neville , I'm going now 'cause Fred and George said they help me unpack." Harry raised a brow in fury "WHAT!" Ginny looked up at her with big innocent purple eyes "I'm leaving, Harry."

**Why don't you stay**

Harry's eyes grew big and he cried again "WHAT!" Ginny titled her head and said innocently "We're in love." Harry's breath grew ragged "What.. how… how long have you been seeing him?" Ginny finished closing a box and said "For about 8 months. I guess you were too busy with Draco to notice." Harry clinched his fists and said "Ginny, Ginny don't leave me." Harry cried, ignoring the flash in Ginny's eyes. Ginny picked up a light box and said "Harry, I never left you, you left me. I'm tired of being cheated on, I love Neville and he loves me. I don't need this stress anymore."

**I'm up off my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**You can't give me what I need**

"Please." Harry pleaded and Ginny shrugged "I still love you Harry but I can't any more. I used to be irrevocably in love with you but you ignored me but I never stopped hoping that you would leave your flings behind and be eternally faithful to me. But you aren't and I found someone who is. I wish you the very best with Draco. Truly I do." And with that Ginny transported herself and the boxes to Neville's

**When she begs you not to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

1 month later

Neville and Ginny were watching a movie when all of a sudden, Neville asked "Do you think he misses you?" Ginny looked up, since her head was resting on Neville's stomach and said "No, but he will when Draco leaves him, I saw him flirting with a tall boy the other day. Then he'll miss his safety blanket." Neville's arm around Ginny's waist tightened and he said quietly yet with some anger "That wasn't right. He shouldn't have treated you like that."

**I don't have to live this way**

Ginny smiled and kissed Neville's cheek "Thanks that's so sweet but it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm happy now." Neville's face turned red and he smiled before whispering "I am too."

**Baby, why don't you stay, yeah**


End file.
